


Tangled, Interlaced

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: edges [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry was sure that Ryeowook never looked more beautiful than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled, Interlaced

Henry was sure that Ryeowook never looked more beautiful than this, knees pushed against his chest, delicate fingers curled tightly into the space between the mattress and the headboard, the stretch highlighting the hint of pink along his collarbone, rhythmic panting broken up by off-beat moans edging sharper each time. A pile of pale grayish-blue was pushed off to the side, that barest bit of hastily-heaped insulation already starting to overheat Henry’s shin, but he really didn’t care right now. It was difficult enough to resist the pleading and goading; Ryeowook has a habit of asking for more than he can take. As tempting as it is to tell him that, it’s hotter to let him continue and record it to memory. _Use as needed_ , the imaginary label might say, multiple doses of “more” and “please” and “really fuck me, come _on_ , can’t you go any harder?” to smooth over dry patches.

Someone from before must’ve been very good to cause such a strong association, this interestingly outsize effect. The first instance he can recall is Ryeowook on the couch beneath him, left leg dangling off the edge while the right was bent back. Wanting a better angle to grind down against him, Henry pushed the underside of Ryeowook’s thigh back just under his knee, the surge forward in response shocking Henry’s willpower away. “Wanna be inside you, _please_ ,” he said, his best intentions flying out the window.

“Yeah, bed, hurry,” Ryeowook said with a whimper wound throughout.

Another evening, weeks or months after that, filming had already been frustrating, and the only time they’d gotten together all day, he was perpetually stuck three chairs away. Henry was tempted to crawl under the goddamned table, to hell with the cameras. _Fuck_ , Ryeowook looked so damn _good_ while Henry kept reminding himself to smile because all he wanted was to let out some tension and then take a nap. Later, after losing his patience in the kitchen and making use of a flat surface at a convenient height, he made that push again, moreso to feel the firmness of Ryeowook’s thigh pressing into his palm along the way up. In the end, he’d had to scrub down his counters with achy knees and a sore back, but he happily accepted that tradeoff. At least the wheels had been locked this time.

So while he knew that the physical sensation of such a small action couldn’t be much, it turned Ryeowook’s litany of commands into a keening “mmh!”, into his thighs moving just that little bit farther apart, into his hands gripping Henry’s shoulders instead in return for the deepening pink of his collarbone beneath tongue and teeth accompanied by a forceful slide all the way inside. Henry’s additionally rewarded for his attention to detail by the clearly purposeful clench around his cock, briefly reducing him to nothing but thrusting and his breath warming the patch of Ryeowook’s skin pressed beneath his mouth. There’s no name that quite fits this arrangement, long lists of too much attachment too little wrong kind wrong frequency, but it works. Dinner will come a little later, after they do.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW companion art (no nudity) for part 2 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xjhpjw2p1sy61lp/h%2Br2_b.jpg?dl=0).


End file.
